


He's a Killer Queen

by BritniReadsFanfics



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1990s, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bipolar Disorder, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay Bashing, Gay Panic, HIV/AIDS, HIV/AIDS Crisis, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Mania, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritniReadsFanfics/pseuds/BritniReadsFanfics
Summary: It's the summer of 1990, Ian Gallagher is a 24 year old gay man, currently working as a dancer and a prostitute, struggling to afford the money to buy his medication.  As a practical way to save money he decides to move in with his long-time best friend, and fellow prostitute,  Mandy Milkovich. This is the story of the summer that changed his life and beyond.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher/Original Female Character(s), Colin Milkovich/ Original Female Character, Debbie Gallagher/Sandy Milkovich, Fiona Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Iggy Milkovich/ Original Female Character, Joey Milkovich/ Original Female Character, Kev Ball/Veronica Fisher, Lip Gallagher/Tami Tamietti, Mickey Milkovich/Svetlana Milkovich, Molly Milkovich (Matthew)/Original Female Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	He's a Killer Queen

**Author's Note:**

> It's the summer of 1990, Ian Gallagher is a 24 year old gay man, currently working as a dancer and a prostitute, struggling to afford the money to buy his medication. As a practical way to save money he decides to move in with his long-time best friend, and fellow prostitute, Mandy Milkovich. This is the story of the summer that changed his life and beyond.

Character list  
Gallagher Family:  
Francis William Gallagher "Frank" b. ca. 1930 (60)- The Kid's deadbeat, lazy, conniving and often drunk father, who is always around but never in a capacity at would help his kids.  
Monica Jean Gallagher nee Darrgen b. May 1, 1936 d. Dec 16, 1986 (50)- Gallagher Children's deceased mother, she was diagnosed as manic depressive and was and known drug abuser.  
Fiona Monica Gallagher b. Aug 12, 1959 (turning 31)- tough, determined, and resourceful oldest child, she raised her younger siblings, currently residing in the state of California.  
Phillip Ronan Gallagher "Lip" b. March 29, 1964 (26)- loyal, pragmatic and reckless oldest Gallagher brother, a recovering alcoholic and college drop out, currently working as a mechanic, he is Ian's biggest supporter.  
Jeffry Allen Gallagher "Jag" b. July 24, 1984 (turning 6)- Lip's older son with his college girlfriend Amanda, who lives with Lip full time. starting first grade in the fall and lover of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.  
Tami Tamietti b. Sept. 17, 1965 (turning 25)- Lip's annoying but well meaning girlfriend and Freddie's mother. currently working as a hairdresser  
Freddie Ian Gallagher b. July 8, 1989 (turning 1)- Tami and Lip's son, a lover of bananas and his Uncle Ian.  
Ian Clayton Gallagher b. May 9, 1966 (24)- The most Monica-like of all the Gallagher children, he is responsible( when not cycling due to his manic depression)loving, and caring and the Gallagher go-to babysitter.  
Deborah Jean Gallagher "Debbie" Oct 1, 19 70 (turning 20)- Intelligent, caring, and unlucky in love teenage mother to five year old Franny, currently working as a secretary.  
Frances Harriet Gallagher "Franny'' b. March 17, 1985(5) - observant, quiet, and angelic and always has a million questions for her Uncle Ian.  
Carl Francis Gallagher Jan 16, 1972 (18)- once a petty criminal and drug dealer, he is turning his life around and working as a garbage man for the City of Chicago.  
Liam Fergus Gallagher June 2, 1979 (turning 11)- the youngest Gallagher who is wise beyond his years, who can out-con Frank, he is usually the voice of reason within his family. 

Milkovich Family:  
Terrence Milkovich “Terry” about 65  
Alma Milkovich nee Little (Joey and Colin’s born) b. 1926 d.1961 (35)  
Laura Milkovich nee Melnik “Lori” (Mickey, Mandy and Iggy’s mom)(Terry’s wife)(left when Iggy was 17 Mickey was 16, Mandy was 14.) left in the spring of ‘81. b. 1944 (46)  
Barbara Rhodes b. Ca. 1954 (Matthew mom) (36)

Kids:  
Joey (32) and Mimi Milkovich (27) and children:  
Mariah (10), Indie (7), Valley (turning 6), Noah (4), Greg (turning 3), and Derek (turning 2)  
Colin (turning 31) and Kaye Milkovich (turning 29) and children:  
Harley (7), Darla (Turning 6), Dale (4), Malinda (turning 3),Courtney (8 months old)

Iggy (turning 27) and Brenda Milkovich (29) and children:  
Melody(turning 3), and Faith (10 mo. Turning 1)

Mikhailo Aleksandr Milkovich " Mickey" b. Aug 10, 1964 (turning 26)- Mandy's older brother, former petty criminal and pimp, currently working as a mechanic, somewhat of a loner and just as broken, good at making the best of a horrible situation.  
Svetlana Yevgenivna Milkovich b. Sept 19, 1962 (turning 28)- No nonsense and serious Russian Immigrant and bartender, former prostitute, loving mother, and best friend of Mickey;  
Yevgeny Aleksandr Milkovich “Zhenya” b. March 19, 1983 (7)- perceptive and intelligent, and good read of emotion and an avid sports fan.  
Natalya Mikhailovna Milkovich "Natasha" b. Aug 24, 1984 (turning 6) - lover of math and Barbie dolls.  
Milyena Aleksandrova Milkovich "Mila" b. May 29, 1987 (3) - overly shy and doesn't like to be away from her father, a total daddy's girl.  
Andrey Mikhailo Milkovich b. July 1, 1988 (turning 2) rough and tumble boy who loves to wrestle with his older brother.  
Amanda Maria Milkovich b. June 28, 1966 turning 24) a Loyal, and loving, and broken girl who became a prostitute more for the attention than the money, Ian's best friend since the became prostitute around age 16,  
Marcy Pamela Milkovich b. Jan 27, 1986 (4)- precocious, and sweet toddler with a strange obsession with Ian's hair.  
Kaci Emma Milkovich b. June 25, 1988 (turning 2)- lover of snuggles and all things chocolate.  
Matthew Anthony Milkovich b. Nov 8 1974 (15 turning 16) hardworking and fun loving high school sophomore, who is very helpful and always willing to watch his older brother's kids. 

Mandy and Ian live together with Marcy and Kaci in an apartment near Boystown  
Lip and Tami live with Liam, Jeffry, and Freddie in the Gallagher house   
Debbie lives with Carl and Franny in an apartment not far from Mandy and Ian's apartment.  
Mickey lives with Svetlana, Zhenya, Natasha, Mila, Andrey and his brother Matt in the Milkovich family home (Terry is serving life in prison without the possibility of parole.)


End file.
